Surviving Seventeen
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Blaine's senior year isn't going so well. He's being bullied, his father is trying to 'cure' him once again and Kurt and him are over for good. Blaine just wants to survive this next year so he can move away from Lima, Ohio forever. The problem is he has to survive the year to make that happen. Sebastian is determined to make sure that happens. Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So funny story just found this on my computer. Totally forgot I even wrote this. One quick note I'm made at Glee and for anyone that saw the opener for season 6 you will know why. Blaine belongs with Sebastian and not Kurt or Karofsky seriously ewww. Oh well on to better things. I don't know where I am going with this or where I thought I was going to go with this. I'll figure it out later.**_

_**Summary: Three months into Blaine's senior year him and Kurt breakup. Blaine is having a rough home life with his father wanting to 'cure' him. He also has to deal with being the only openly gay kid in school and with that comes bullies. This is Blaine just trying to survive his senior year. Will have everyone in it plus Warblers and Sebastian. **_

_**Warnings: underage drinking, swearing, sexual situations, bullying, homophobia, child abuse to a certain level **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

It had been three months since school started, three months since Kurt had left for New York to live with Rachel and chase his dream. Blaine was happy for Kurt that he was chasing his dream and trying to live his life now as a high school graduate. The problem was over the course of the last three months they were drifting apart. Blaine had been the one to tell Kurt that it was okay to go. Blaine hated to see him leave, but he couldn't watch Kurt get more depressed and miserable each and every day that passed. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit of hurt by it as well. Blaine could understand that Kurt was depressed about not getting into NYADA, but at the same time Blaine thought that it wouldn't be so bad. They could spend Blaine's senior year together and then both go to New York after he graduates together. Blaine thought they could make the best of it and yet Kurt seemed to be so depressed and almost resentful of Blaine after only a few short weeks into school. So Blaine had told him that he should go to New York anyways without NYADA. After all you didn't need school to make it in New York. Kurt could still start a band and tryout for singing gigs all over town. It wasn't small Lima, Ohio. There were plenty of opportunities for Kurt in New York even without NYADA. Blaine knew that Kurt was scared, but also couldn't wait to leave. Blaine couldn't help the stabbing pain in his heart at how fast Kurt almost ran to the train station just to get away from Lima. Blaine knew it wasn't about him, but it seemed like Kurt couldn't get away from him fast enough.

So over the last three months they had texted, called and Skyped with each other. After the first month Blaine noticed that things were starting to go downhill. Kurt started an intern job at Vogue and Blaine was thrilled for him, but then the conversations changed to being all about him and his life. Kurt would completely ignore anything that Blaine had to say about his own life and Blaine desperately needed to talk to him about things. For example, how he was the last standing gay guy at his high school in Lima, Ohio. One of the most close-minded towns in all of the United States. Sure the bullying wasn't anywhere near the level it was in Westerville, but still that didn't mean it didn't hurt or bring up bad memories. It was only pushing or hitting his books out of his arms while he was walking from class to class, but still that's how it started at his last public high school. Not only was Kurt gone, but so was Finn, Rachel, Santana, Mike and Mercedes. All of which were his closest friends in McKinley. All he had left was Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina, who he wasn't close to any of them really. Sure after three months they were all getting closer and they had new members, but still it wasn't the same. His best friend was gone and as each week went by that Kurt would cancel a Skype date or wouldn't even speak to him for days it got harder and harder on Blaine.

Blaine desperately needed to speak to Kurt about school and about his home life, which had taken a downward spiral. His father was back on his 'curing you' stage. His father always went in phases, sometimes he would accept that he was gay and then other times he did everything he could to make him straight. This time around his father had been on him ever since Kurt left for New York and it was getting worse. His father was constantly lecturing him about finding a girlfriend and telling him to dress differently and to quit singing and dancing all the time and play a sport instead. When he had come home after just a week into school his father had overheard him telling his mother about being pushed around. His father just told him that if he stopping being stupid and went back to being straight then he wouldn't get pushed around anymore. That was the last time Blaine told his parents about the other kids at school. Especially since his mother didn't even seem to care either. She always agreed with his father no matter what he said or did. She always just went along with it without even thinking about how it would make Blaine feel.

Now three months into school and Blaine had barely spoken to Kurt in the past month. He was finally able to get Kurt on the phone last night, but it wasn't what he was hoping for. It wasn't Kurt who had answered his phone it was someone else, some other guy. Blaine could hear slow music in the background, slow sensual music and Blaine instantly thought of the type of music you make love to. Blaine instantly felt tension in his body at the sound of that music combined with the stranger answering Kurt's phone.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for Kurt." Blaine said with tension in his voice.

"Oh sure he's just getting dressed let me get him for you."

Blaine could hear the man yell out in the background and hear Kurt.

"_Babe, someone's on the phone for you."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's some guy. I don't know. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look after sex with your hair like that." The man said in a seductive tone._

"_Stop you're terrible. Give me my phone so I can get rid of whoever it is and we can head out to dinner."_

Blaine could feel tears in his eyes as he heard the private conversation. Clearly Kurt didn't know it was him on the phone and he didn't even know that Blaine could hear every word. Kurt had cheated on him; again, except this time it wasn't flirty text messages. Kurt had slept with another man.

"Hello" Kurt said with a big smile on his face.

"How could you?" Blaine asked not even trying to hide the hurt and tears in his voice.

"Blaine" Kurt said with shock to his voice. "I can explain." Kurt said in a hurry.

"How long have you been cheating on me Kurt? How long?" Blaine had tears going down his face.

"Only a month a swear Blaine. I didn't mean to hurt you, it just happened one night. I met him at NYADA when I was visiting Rachel. I was going to tell you."

"I don't want to hear your excuses Kurt. You've been cheating on me with some guy for the past month. You've been ignoring me and now you're cheating on me after I got you to leave and chase after your dream. After I transferred schools to be with you for your senior year and you couldn't even stay with me for my senior year. I can't believe you would hurt me like this again." Blaine couldn't stop the tears coming down his face.

"Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it truly just happened. Adam was there for me, he understood what my life was like and you couldn't. We can still be friends though."

"No we can't. I don't want anything to do with you. Not after what you have done. I can't believe you would do this to me. You broke my heart Kurt. I want nothing to do with you."

Blaine didn't even give Kurt the chance to say anything else. He hung up his phone and cried into his pillow all night. That was why he was now in school with his hair barely gelled, only enough to keep the curls in tack, he was wearing just a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his black converse shoes. He was very much dressed more casual than normal, but he just couldn't bring himself to get dressed this morning. His eyes were still also slightly red from crying all night so that wasn't going to help him convince everyone that he was alright. The first person Blaine saw was Sam, his locker was almost right next to his so it was only a matter of time before he saw Sam. Sam immediately noticed Blaine's appearance and looked at him with concern. Blaine didn't say anything he just went to his locker and started to get his books for first period. Sam came over to Blaine.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? Don't get me wrong you look good with the casual clothes, but this isn't like you. What's wrong?"

Blaine closed his eyes to try and get himself together. He hadn't said it out loud yet and he didn't want to start crying all over again, especially at school. Blaine took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I broke up with Kurt last night." Blaine said with a deep sadness to his voice.

"Why? What happened? I thought everything was going well for you guys." Sam asked with concern.

"We haven't been talking much in the last three months, he's been really busy with his life and he's been ignoring me, especially for the last month. I called him last night and some guy answered his phone. I asked for Kurt and he said he was just getting dressed. He called out to Kurt and they didn't know I could hear them. He cheated on me Sam. He's been doing it with some guy named Adam that he met at NYADA when he went to see Rachel. He's been doing it for the past month. He's been cheating on me Sam." Blaine said with hurt in his voice.

Sam pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I'm sorry man. That's not cool you don't deserve that." Sam said with a gentle voice.

"He actually thought we could still be friends. Like I would just forgive him and understand why he would do this to me. I told him I didn't want anything to do with him." Blaine said as he pulled away from Sam's hug.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know how amazing of a guy you are. I mean that Blaine, if I was into guys I would totally be into you. He doesn't deserve you, especially if he would cheat on you."

"Thanks Sam. I just I can't believe he did this to me. I thought we got passed everything and the whole flirt texting that guy before he graduated. I just I can't believe he did this to me again."

"He's an idiot dude. You deserve someone so much better than him. Don't let this get you down. I know you love him and all, but clearly he isn't worth your love."

"It just hurts right now. I should have seen it coming; he was being so distant the last month." Blaine shook his head; he couldn't believe he hadn't seen this coming.

The bell rang and Sam was about to say something when one of the football guys slapped Blaine's books right from his hand. They fell all over the floor as the jock walked away laughing.

"Hey" Sam yelled at them, but they ignored him.

Blaine bent down to gather his books and Sam helped him.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked angry.

"That is being the only gay kid in school. Finn, Puck and Mike are gone, even Karofsky is gone so now they all think it's a free for all." Blaine said as he stood back up with Sam.

"How long has this been going on for?" Sam asked as they headed down the hallway to go to their first period class. They didn't have it together, Blaine was in AP classes and Sam wasn't, but they were next to each other.

"Since the first week of school. It's nothing Sam."

"Knocking your books out of your hand is that all they have done?" Sam asked with anger.

"Ya and just some pushing, it's nothing. I'm used to worse really."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's nothing really, I'm used to getting beat up. A little pushing is nothing. If something more happened you would have heard about it, because I would have started punching. Really it's nothing; don't make a big deal out of it."

"Dude, we've become pretty close in the last three months. I know last year we got off to a shaky start, but I would like to think we moved passed all of that."

"We have. We are friends Sam."

"Then I don't care if it is just pushing or something more. I'm your friend, I'm here for you. I want to know if some dumb jocks are giving you a hard time."

"Okay, you're right I should have told you. I'm sorry I will if it keeps happening or if it gets worse."

"Glee, we're a family and we're there to protect each other and be there for each other. You know that better than anyone. We're here for you dude, no matter what don't push us away."

They got to Blaine's classroom and Blaine looked at Sam.

"You're right Sam. I guess I have been pushing you guys away in the last month."

"You need your friends right now more than anything. We're all here for you. We all love you."

"Thanks Sam. I love you guys two. I better get to class or we will be late."

"I'll see you later. Keep your head up."

"Ya I will."

Blaine went into his class and Sam headed next door to his class. Blaine had been keeping a low profile for the rest of the day. He even went to the library at lunch instead of hanging out with everyone. He had a free period for his last period class so Blaine decided that he would get a head start on his homework. He didn't go to the library instead he decided to go to his locker to do his AP Calculus. Blaine got to his locker and opened it, he was about to grab his books when he was pushed into his locker face first. Blaine turned to see the back of one of the jocks walking away. Blaine brought his hand up to his lip. He had hit it when he went into the locker and he could feel blood on his lip. Blaine touched it and pulled his finger back and sure enough there was blood on it. Blaine closed his locker and headed down to the bathroom so he could look at it in the mirror. He was glad that no one was in there so he went over to the mirror and saw that he was getting a fat lip, there was also a split on his lip that was the cause of the blood. Blaine turned the cold water tap on so he could rinse his mouth out. Blaine cupped his hands under the cold water and drank from them. He rinsed his mouth out until there was no longer blood coming from his lip. He dried him hands and face off with the paper towels and then headed back out. He went back to his locker and grabbed his books and sat down on the floor to start working on it. The final bell rang and Blaine finished working on his last question. He had Glee next and he truly wasn't looking forward to it. Not only would he have to explain that Kurt had been cheating on him, assuming Sam already hadn't told them. He now has to explain the fat and split lip. Blaine finished his question and slowly got his things together to head to the choir room.

Sam had been worried about Blaine all day. When he wasn't there at lunch Sam was worried that something had happened to him. Sam knew that Blaine sometimes would go to the library to work on some school work, so Sam decided to leave him be. He knew that Blaine would want some alone time after everything that happened with Kurt last night. Sam thought about telling the others about Blaine and Kurt, but he figured he would wait until Glee practice so he wouldn't have to tell people all day about it. Sam was just hoping that Blaine would be okay soon from all of this. Sam headed into the choir room and saw that everyone was there, including, Mr. Schue, but Blaine. Sam figured now would be the best time to do this.

"Okay guys real quick before Blaine gets here I need to tell you something." Sam said as he walked in front of the class by Mr. Schue.

"What's going on Sam?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Last night Blaine found out that Kurt has been cheating on him for the past month." Sam said sadly.

"Are you kidding me?" Tina said with anger in her voice.

"Ya so he's not really in a good mood today." Sam said.

"Well that explains his clothes today. He's never been that causal before." Tina said.

"I can't believe Kurt would do that to him." Brittany said.

"That sucks man." Jake said.

Blaine walked into the room and everyone noticed his new fat lip. Sam was the first one to speak.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your lip?"

Blaine headed over to a seat in the back corner. Sam headed over there with him and sat down beside him.

"I'm fine." Blaine said.

"Blaine, what happened?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Just some jock pushed me into my locker. I just hit my lip. I'm fine." Blaine said in a dismissive and tired voice.

"Was it the same one from this morning?" Sam asked with anger to his voice.

"What happened this morning?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't think it was the same one. I only saw his back as he walked down the hall." Blaine said.

"This morning one of the football players knocked his books out of his hand." Sam answered Mr. Schue's question.

"How long has this been going on for?" Ryder asked.

"Since the first week of school." Blaine answered.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Tina asked.

"Because it's nothing but a little shoving. It'll blow over soon." Blaine said.

"Blaine, that's how it started with Kurt. Just some shoving and then it escalated to death threats. I want to know about things like this so I can do something about it. It's my job to make sure you guys are safe. You shouldn't have to deal with bullying, even if it is just shoving around. Do you know any of their names?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No I don't." Blaine answered.

"Blaine if something keeps happening I want to know about it. I don't want what happened to Kurt to happen to you." Mr. Schue said in a serious voice.

"I will Mr. Schue." Blaine said.

"If you're having problems we're here for you man." Ryder said.

"We got your back, especially with a bunch of homophobic jerks." Jake said.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said sincerely as he looked over at Ryder and Jake.

"I don't want any of you getting into fights. With that being said though, if someone hits you I can understand you hitting them back. I would like for you to come to me if you go through something or see something. Tell me so I can handle it properly without anyone getting hurt." Mr. Schue said.

"You got it Mr. Schue." Sam said.

"Alright, let's get on to our main topic. Regionals is coming up and coming fast. Now we tied with the Warblers once again. This happened two years ago and last year as some of you know it was intense between us and them. I would like to avoid all of that this year. Blaine, have you spoken to any of them since last year's Regionals?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I have kept in contact with some of them. I haven't really spoken to Sebastian since he apologised for almost blinding me. The other's I've hung out with a few of them since. It's seems to be a positive competition again." Blaine answered.

"You were almost blinded?" Marley asked.

"Long story." Blaine said.

"It's also why no one Slushies him at school." Artie says.

"A silent courtesy." Tina said.

"You were almost blinded by a Slushie?" Kitty asked.

"It had rock salt in it and I had to have surgery. Sebastian apologised and he's been behaving ever since." Blaine said.

"Good I'm glad we were able to mend that rift. At least now we won't have to worry about any of them starting any drama like last year. Show choirs are supposed to stand by each other and be there for each other as a support system. So we need a killer set list to knock them out of the park again. So your assignment this weekend is to come up with at least one song that will fit perfectly for the theme for Regionals, which is dreams. Blaine I will want you to be helping me with Regionals and getting it all set up. You know the Warblers the best and you know what they might be planning."

"Sure thing Mr. Schue." Blaine said back.

"Aright, let's get started." Mr. Schue clasped his hands together.

The rest of the practice was just them listing to Marley, Unique and Kitty doing their songs for the week. Blaine had to admit he was glad that practise was over and it was the weekend. Blaine just wanted to be home and be alone for the weekend. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. He just wanted to be in his room alone so he could cry his eyes out. Once the bell rang he didn't even hang around he just left and headed to his car. Since he moved back home last year he didn't have much of a drive anymore. Blaine was glad he didn't have the hour and a half drive whenever he wanted to visit Kurt, but at the same time he wished for that drive now. It would let him clear his head at least. It now only took fifteen maybe twenty minutes depending on the traffic. Today there wasn't much traffic so he was home within fifteen minutes. Blaine was surprised that both his parents were home. Usually his father was working till five or six o'clock at night and his mother was usually out with friends. Blaine grabbed his bag and headed inside the house. He was barely through the door when his father called out to him.

"Blaine, come in here."

Blaine knew that something was going on based on how his father's tone was. For the past three months it had just been one fight after the other. Blaine truly wasn't in the mood tonight for yet another fight. Blaine walked into the kitchen to see both his parents sitting down at the table.

"Sit" His father ordered.

Blaine didn't even take his bag off he just pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked with some concern.

"What happened to your lip?" His mother asked with a slight disinterest.

"Just some jock pushed me into my locker. I'm fine." Blaine said.

"That is exactly why we have set you up with a therapist." His father said with annoyance to his voice.

"Therapist? For what?" Blaine asked.

"For your own good. I'm sick of this disease of yours and we are putting an end to this once and for all. That Dalton school only made it worse. No straight man should be surrounded by a bunch of men. You need to be around women to help cure you." His father said.

"I'm gay dad; it's not something you can cure. I'm getting sick of this." Blaine said with frustration.

"You will not speak to me like that. I am not tolerating this disease any longer. You will go to this therapist and do as he says. You are going three times a week for an hour each time. If I find out you didn't listen to him or you didn't go I will make sure your life becomes hell. Do you understand me? I am allowing you to be in that Glee club, but I don't have to. Enough is enough this conversion therapist will cure you once and for all." His father said with a deadly anger to his voice.

Blaine knew that tone of voice, Blaine knew his father was ready of a fight and Blaine knew it would easily turn physical again. Blaine just wasn't in the mood for this, so all he did was just give a nod in hopes that it would end this conversation.

"It's for your own good Blaine." His mother said.

"Your mother and I have to go away this weekend, but we will be back Sunday night. Monday, Wednesday and Friday at five o'clock you have your appointment. I will be calling to make sure you are there. And so help me God if you aren't you will never leave this house again. Do you hear me?" his father yelled.

"Yes Sir." Blaine said weakly.

"Let's get going, we have a long drive." His father said to Blaine's mother.

Blaine got up and headed straight upstairs to his room. He closed the door and threw his bag on the ground. Not even ten minutes ago all Blaine wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry his eyes out. Now he felt like he just needed to run away somewhere. He just needed to get away for a little while. Almost like his prayer had been answered his phone buzzed letting him know he had a text message. He opened it to find that David had invited him to a party at Nick's house. His parents were away and well you know the saying, when the cat is away the mice will play. Blaine didn't know about a party, but it would at least get him out of the house and if he drank he could always crash at Nick's place like everyone else. Blaine sent back a text asking when and David replied with a time of nine o'clock. Blaine would have to drive the hour and a half so he would have to leave by seven thirty, giving Blaine roughly two hours to relax and get ready. Blaine decided that he would go down into the basement and work on the bag for a little while. Then he would get showered and ready to go. Blaine wasn't looking to meet anyone tonight, but he couldn't deny that getting drunk sounded really good. Blaine got changed into some sweats and got his hands ready for the bag before he went down into the basement. He started to work out and before he knew it he had to get ready to go. Blaine went into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before he headed back upstairs to shower and get dressed. He wasn't in the mood to gel his hair back like normal, so he did what he did today and used just enough to keep the curls at bay. He also decided to keep with the casual look and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and his black high tops. He also grabbed his black leather jacket before he headed out. He had a bit of a drive so Blaine just turned on his MP3 player and turned the volume up. Blaine knew that come tomorrow he would be feeling everything all over again, but tonight he was going to let himself forget, even if he would wake up hung over.

Blaine arrived just after nine thirty, he could already hear the music and the people from the driveway and Blaine couldn't help, but smile. Nick was famous for his parties and it was always a good time, just what Blaine needed tonight to forget. Blaine didn't even knock he just walked right in like normal and sure enough he was greeted by people everywhere. He could see some of his Warbler friends as well as girls from their sister school. Blaine walked inside and made his way into the kitchen, where he thought he would find Nick. Usually Nick and Jeff are always in the kitchen talking to people as they come in for a drink. Sure enough there was Nick and Jeff talking to David and Trent. They smiled as they saw Blaine coming towards them and they all gave Blaine a hug. Nick handed Blaine a beer before he asked what they were all wondering about.

"What happened to your lip?" Nick asked loudly over the music.

"Jock pushed me into a locker. It's nothing, I'm fine." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

The four of them looked at each other and had a silent conversation between them. They all knew about Blaine's last public school and they couldn't help, but be worried about him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Trent asked.

"Just in the need to get drunk." Blaine said.

"Well we can definitely accomplish that." Jeff said with a smile.

"How's Kurt?" David asked.

"We broke up." Blaine said after a minute.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"You guys were like madly in love with each other." Jeff said.

"Was it the distance?" Trent asked.

"No it was him sleeping with some guy named Adam for the past month." Blaine said with a bitterness to his voice.

"He's been cheating on you?" Nick asked surprised.

"Yup and I don't want to talk about it."

"Wow, I'm sorry that just, that sucks. We are definitely getting you hammer tonight." Jeff said.

"You can crash in my spare room." Nick said with a devious smile.

"It wouldn't be the first time." David said with a smile.

They kept to small talk as they stood in the kitchen drinking. Blaine didn't know when it happened, but he soon realised that he was drunk. They had been drinking not only beer, but shots of whiskey and now at almost two he was successfully drunk. Blaine headed out on the back porch and sat down on the steps with his back leaned against one of the posts. He was trying to get some fresh air to help sober him up slightly. Everyone was basically almost gone or they had passed out all over the living room. Nick and Jeff had gone upstairs not too long ago. Blaine knew he shouldn't have drank so much, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Sebastian had come by around eleven and he seemed to be avoiding Blaine, not that Blaine cared. It wasn't like Sebastian to be doing that and Blaine thought for sure Sebastian would be taking advantage of his drunken state, but he seemed to stay mostly in the living room. Blaine heard the back door slide open and he turned his head to see Sebastian standing there.

Sebastian had been surprised to see Blaine tonight, especially looking so casual. Normally Blaine was always wearing a bowtie and dress clothes, but tonight he was wearing just jeans and a t-shirt. Sebastian couldn't deny how hot Blaine looked tonight, but even before he was close enough to Blaine he could tell something was wrong. That point was only made clearer as Blaine had allowed himself to get completely wasted; something Blaine was never one to do. Sebastian had kept his distance tonight, because he wanted to just watch Blaine and see how he was handling everything. He wasn't even in the door five minutes before Nick had filled him in on the bullies and the now cheating ex-boyfriend. Sebastian was surprised that Kurt had even cheated on Blaine, especially for a month behind his back. Sebastian always believed that Kurt wasn't good enough for Blaine, not that he would be much better, but Sebastian knew he would never cheat on Blaine. If he had the chance to be with Blaine he would treat him like he deserved to be treated. He would pamper him and show him love every chance he got. He would never hurt him or betray him. It was no secret that Sebastian had an interest in Blaine, he had one from the moment he heard about Blaine. Seeing him for the first time just made him want him even more. After the Slushy incident Sebastian had felt terrible and it was then that he knew he had to start changing, a point made even clearer after Karofsky's suicide attempt. Blaine had made Sebastian want to be a better person so he had worked and tried really hard this year to be that person. It was now almost two and Sebastian saw Blaine going out to the backyard. Sebastian figured now would be the best time to speak to Blaine, at least he would be alone. Sebastian walked outside and sat next to Blaine on the top step. Sebastian could tell that Blaine was pretty far gone and he was sure once he laid down he would be out. Blaine looked over at Sebastian as he sat down and he gave Sebastian a drunken smile.

"Sebastian, here I thought you weren't gonna see me." Blaine said.

Sebastian had to admit he was surprised Blaine was still able to talk right, but then again he had never seen Blaine this drunk before. Sure he had gotten a little drunk at Scandals that one night, but it was nowhere near this bad.

"I was just waiting until you were alone. You seemed to need the space and the liquor. The guys told me about what happened with your school and Kurt." Sebastian said in a gentle tone. He had been drinking, but not very much. He was more worried about Blaine than anything. It wasn't like Blaine to get this drunk and Sebastian couldn't help, but be concerned.

"He's been cheating on me for a month now." Blaine said sadly and even in his drunken state Sebastian could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. He never deserved you." Sebastian said honestly.

Sebastian had always believed that Kurt never deserved Blaine. It wasn't that he thought he did, because he didn't either. Blaine was just a good guy. He didn't want to hurt anyone and he would do anything he could to help someone. Even after everything Sebastian did to him and the New Directions, Blaine still found it in his heart to forgive him. They aren't best friends, but they have been able to be around each other and speak to each other without any problems. Sebastian had changed a lot since the Slushy and Karofsky's suicide attempt. It made Sebastian grow up and now he was eighteen in his senior year and he was starting to show his true self. Sebastian wasn't going to lie, a part of the reason he changed was because of Blaine. Blaine made him want to be a better person, because he was such an amazing person.

"I changed my whole life for him. I was the one to tell him to go to New York anyways and live his dream. And he cheats on me again. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. He's the idiot for not being able to see what he has right in front of him. You could have stayed at Dalton last year, but you didn't. You went to McKinley and put your own safety on the line. You didn't know how the students there were going to react to you, but you did it for him. He's a blind idiot that doesn't deserve you or your love. I'm sorry he hurt you like this. You don't deserve it."

"I didn't hear from him for a month and then last night I get a hold of him, but it was Adam that answered. I got to hear him call my boyfriend babe and tell him how sexy he looks after sex. Kurt actually thought I would agree to be friends with him. Like this wouldn't affect me. He acted like he didn't do anything wrong. Just like with Chandler."

"Who's Chandler?"

"This guy that Kurt met in Lima. They were flirt texting each other. Kurt didn't think there was anything wrong with it, because there was no physical contact. He looked at me like I was crazy when I told him it was cheating. I should have known better he ignored me for a few days when he was doing it. I should have known something was going on this time."

"And you forgave him?" Sebastian asked slightly surprised.

"I just thought he didn't understand why it was wrong. He's naïve a little bit in that sense. He apologised for hurting me and I forgave him, because I love him. I can't do that this time. He didn't even feel bad about it."

"You shouldn't forgive him. What he's done is unforgivable Blaine. You changed everything for him last year. You wanted to give him a good senior year. I know you told him to go, but he shouldn't have. He should have stayed with you for your senior year then you both could have gone to New York together. He owed you that much. I knew he was self-absorbed but I never thought he would cheat on you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

Blaine did something next that Sebastian wasn't expecting. He leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Sebastian's body didn't even wait a second before it responded and he kissed Blaine back. Blaine deepened the kiss and it took Sebastian's mind a minute to catch up before he gently pulled Blaine back, stopping the kiss.

"Blaine, we can't."

"You've been trying to get into my pants since the moment I met you. Now you don't want to."

"I never said I didn't want to. Believe me my hormones want to take you upstairs and fuck you stupid."

"So do it." Blaine said as he went in for another kiss.

Sebastian stopped him though; he wasn't going to let Blaine do this.

"You're heart broken and you're drunk. You're so drunk I would be shocked if you even remembered this tomorrow. You'll wake up tomorrow and regret it and I'm going to be something you regret."

"You would have a year ago." Blaine said back.

"A lot has changed since then. I'm not that person anymore. I'm not gonna be someone that hurts you or adds to your hurt. You just need sleep. Come on let's get you upstairs I'm tired and you look exhausted."

Sebastian helped Blaine get up off the step and they headed inside. They headed upstairs to the spare room and Blaine took his shoes off before he got into bed. Sebastian went and turned the light off and took his shoes off and sure enough by the time he crawl in on the other side Blaine was already fast asleep. Sebastian looked over at Blaine and just watched him sleep for a little while. He was beautiful, breath taking, if Sebastian was honest with himself. He couldn't believe that Kurt would throw it all away for someone else. Sebastian couldn't understand what was happening with himself. He could have easily been fucking Blaine right now and got what he always wanted, but in the moment it just felt wrong. It felt like having sex with Blaine wasn't enough for him anymore. That thought scared the hell out of Sebastian. He wasn't used to feeling like this; he wasn't used to wanting something more than sex before. Sebastian was all about sex and that was it. He didn't do relationships, he didn't do romance or cuddling. He never brought the guy back to his house and half the time they never made it out of his car. That's how he liked things, but with Blaine he found himself wanting a connection. He found himself wanting to be friends with him and to be there to make sure he was alright. Sebastian felt like he was under some kind of spell and Blaine was the powerful wizard behind it all. Sebastian looked at the clock and saw that it was after two. He figured he would at least get some sleep before he had to get back to Dalton tomorrow. Sebastian laid down and just let the darkness come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Bad words, mentions of past hate crime and homosexual intolerance**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

The next morning Blaine woke up with a serious hangover. He could hear an alarm going off and he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered going out to Nick's house to attend his party and he definitely knew there had been drinking. He had only been this hung-over once before in his life and that time had been with Kurt and his New Direction friends. The fact that Blaine couldn't remember the whole night wasn't what disturbed him, it was the movement he felt beside him. Blaine opened his eyes to see that some guy was in bed with him. Blaine blinked and tried to get his eyes to focus and when he was able to get his eyes focused he felt his stomach drop. There in bed next to him was Sebastian. Sebastian looked over at Blaine and gave him a big smile.

"Morning Killer."

Blaine groaned as he spoke. "Oh God no."

Sebastian chuckled at that before he spoke. "Relax we both still have all our clothes on Blaine. Only thing that happened in this bed was sleeping."

"Oh thank God. I don't mean that it would be horrible to… not that I want to…" Blaine rambled on and Sebastian chuckled before he spoke again.

"Easy Blaine I get it. Don't stress over it."

Sebastian got out of bed and stretched.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked as he was still lying down.

"It's ten. I forgot I had set my alarm yesterday." After Sebastian stretched out his body he sat down on the edge of the bed facing Blaine. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Based on the splitting headache I know I drank a lot last night."

"Do you remember anything?" Sebastian asked not truly sure if he wanted Blaine to remember the kiss or not.

"Um maybe, I haven't really thought about it. Based on the room we're still at Nick's place."

"At least you remember coming here."

"I remember drinking in the kitchen with the guys. I remember going out back and sitting down on the porch. For some reason that seemed like a good idea in November."

"You were probably hot. It was pretty warm inside."

"Ya it was warm. You came outside." Blaine said as he put his right hand over his eyes trying to massage his temples as he tried to remember what had happened last night.

"I did go outside. Everyone had left or gone to bed. I saw you outside and I figured I would go out and check on you."

Blaine let out a groan. "Oh God, I kissed you."

"Yes, yes you did." Sebastian said calmly.

"Sebastian I am so sorry. I was drunk and it didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry." Blaine said embarrassed that he had kissed Sebastian.

"Blaine it's alright. Relax. You were drunk and heart broken and ya you kissed me, but its' no big deal. I'm just glad that you kissed me and not some douche that was at the party, because they wouldn't have cared that you were drunk. I might be an asshole, but I would never take advantage of you. I wasn't about to let you make a huge mistake that you would have regretted."

"Thanks Sebastian. I'm still sorry."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't. Look Blaine, I know we aren't close and I'm probably the last person you want to talk to about your life, but is there anything you want to talk about? You don't get drunk for no reason. The guys were pretty worried about you last night."

"I'm fine."

"You clearly are not fine Blaine. I'm not saying you have to talk to me about it. I'm just saying that if you ever want to talk to someone about it I'll be there for you."

"Thanks. I'll be fine though. I should get going home." Blaine said as he sat up in the bed.

"You look like hell." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I feel like hell. I just need a shower and something to eat and I should be fine. No hangover for you?"

"Nope I didn't drink very much. I just came out to get out of the house. My parents are out for the weekend. Figured I would go home for the weekend."

"My parents are away for the weekend too."

"Oh ya you gonna party all weekend?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No. I have homework I need to catch up on."

"Since when do you get behind in school work?"

"How would you know if I get behind or not?"

"The guys all have talked about how you were always up on top of things in school. It's not like you to be behind."

"I'm not really behind, but I'm not ahead either. I was thinking about getting a part-time job so I want to try and get ahead so I can work."

"Why the interest in a job?"

"Something to do, plus it helps with money."

"Any places you want to apply to?"

"I haven't looked yet. I figured I would do that this weekend."

"Well if you get bored or lonely you could always come over."

"I'll remember that. I should get going."

"Ya me too. Nick hung-over is not really that much fun." Sebastian said with a smile as he got up off the bed.

Blaine got up and out of the bed as well. They both made the bed back up as they had both slept in it before they headed downstairs. They were the only ones awake so they just grabbed their jackets and headed outside to their cars.

"Are you alright to drive?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Blaine said reassuringly.

"I'll see you around then I guess." Sebastian said as he headed over to his car.

"Ya see ya. And hey Sebastian." Blaine said and Sebastian turned to face Blaine. "Thanks for last night."

"No problem. Just remember the offer stands if you ever need to talk. Just call or text me. Or come by I'm in room 418."

"Thanks."

Sebastian got into his car and so did Blaine. They both drove off towards their homes. Blaine headed home to his empty house. Blaine had never been so happy to be going home alone than he had in this moment. The argument with his father was still fresh in his mind. The problem was Blaine knew there was nothing he could do about this. His father was right, he did own him until he was eighteen and was legally old enough to leave. Blaine knew he would just need to work and save up. When he turned eighteen he could tap into the educational savings account that his grandparents had set up for him, so his school would be covered. He just needed to save up enough money to move out and move to New York. Blaine still wanted to be going to school in New York, but now with everything that happened with Kurt, Blaine didn't know how he felt about going to NYADA. Blaine wanted to be a performer, he always has and he didn't want to give that up, but he wasn't sure how he felt about going to the same school as Kurt. Blaine knew he could research and look into other Universities like Julliard. That was in New York City and focused on the arts in all areas. Blaine figured he would check into that one and others in the New York City area.

Blaine got home and he went to take a shower before he tried to eat something. Once he was showered he went down to grab some toast before he went back up into his room and grabbed his laptop. He was going to apply for jobs and see what there was out there. He wanted something that he could play music in, so Blaine was hoping he could get a job at a high end hotel playing the piano and singing or some kind of classy bar. Blaine was glad to see that there were lots of places to apply to. Blaine sent off his resume and a video of him playing the piano and singing. All Blaine could do was hope that someone would call him and let him know he had a job. The best part is that those jobs usually are night based and they are usually on the weekend so Blaine wouldn't have to worry about missing school. He also had to make sure he didn't work any earlier than six at night so he could go see the therapy like he was being forced to three days a week. Blaine was not looking forward to it and he had no idea what it was going to be like. Blaine knew it wasn't going to be anything good, but he didn't have a choice. He was just going to have to suck it up and try to push through it. He only had to last until July 28th then he would be eighteen and he could move out and get the hell away from his parents. Blaine grabbed his school bag and started to work on his homework so he could get ahead a little bit and that is how he spent his weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Monday after school Blaine had to leave right after Glee practice. He hated what he was about to do, but he also knew there was no choice in this matter. He just had to push through it all and count down the days. He did hear back from the Velvet Lounge, a high class lounge in Westerville, Blaine had gotten a job as their piano player. He would be there Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights starting at seven and playing until midnight on Thursday and Sunday and then three in the morning on Friday and Saturday. Blaine knew between working, Glee and his school work that he would be busy and exhausted, but it also paid well plus he would get tips so it would be good for his savings and more than anything Blaine wanted to move out and be on his own hundreds of miles away. Blaine said goodbye to everyone in Glee and headed out to his car. He got in and let it warm up for a few minutes, giving him time to stall. Blaine felt like he was betraying who he was and what he stood for by doing this, but he knew he just had to go. After five minutes the car had warmed up enough to drive it so Blaine put it into drive and took off in the direction of the therapist's office. Blaine didn't know what to expect from this therapy. He had heard and read about different conversion therapy techniques and none of them sounded good. Blaine knew that the therapist would be trying to convince him that he wasn't gay that there was some reason behind it. Blaine knew who he was though and he wasn't going to give in to some ridiculous person's beliefs. Blaine knew he was stronger than this and he would just get through it while he was telling the therapist off in his head.

Blaine arrived at the location of the office and he parked his car. Blaine parked it as far away from the door as he could. He wanted the long walk to the building to stall for time, but he also had a feeling that the long walk would be good for him once he left the building. Blaine didn't even know how long this was going to last for. He was hoping it was only going to be an hour so he could get the hell out of here. He had already made the hour drive back home to Westerville so at least he wouldn't have to deal with that after all of this. Blaine walked into the building and headed over to the receptionist desk. The woman that was behind the desk gave Blaine a smile as she spoke.

"Hello there. What can I help you with?"

"I have an appointment for five. I don't know the therapists name though."

"Dr. Roberts. Are you Blaine Anderson?"

"Ya."

"He's been expecting you. You can go right in. It's the door at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks."

Blaine headed down the hallway and once he got to the last door he knocked. He heard a man say enter so Blaine took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked inside. Sitting behind a big maple desk was a man. He was forty-eight, with short brown hair, brown eyes and he was dressed in a form fitting black suit. Blaine could tell he was muscular, but not overly built. The man smiled at Blaine as Blaine walked in.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson we have a meeting." Blaine said calmly trying to remember that this man was just doing his job.

"Yes I have been expecting you. Close the door please and take a seat." Dr. Roberts said as he pointed towards a chair on the other side of his desk.

Blaine closed the door and then made his way over to the chair. Once he was seated Dr. Roberts spoke again.

"Now Blaine I know this must be hard and awkward for you, but I don't want you to worry. I have helped a lot of people in your position and they have been successfully able to live a normal life. I have many past patients that have married and have children. They are finally cured and living a good life. By working together we will be able to cure you of this disease." Dr. Roberts said with a smile.

"I mean no disrespect Dr. Roberts, but I don't need to be cured. I am happy the way that I am. Being gay isn't a choice or a disease it's something that is a part of you when you are born. I can't change being gay any more than you can change being straight. I'm only here because my father is making me and I can't argue with him until I turn eighteen. What this is, is a waste of both of our time." Blaine said with strength in his voice.

"Blaine, you are not the first patient to doubt this process. In time you will see that this is a good thing. Your life will be better off without it. Now tell me when did you know you were infected?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with attitude.

"Infected is what happens when a person gets a disease. Being gay is a disease and you were infected somehow by it. How that happens, scientist have not been able to discover that, but it happens all the time to decent young men."

"Science has explained being gay or straight. It's in your DNA make-up, it happens before you are ever born. I'm not infected, I'm gay and being gay is only a small part of who I am."

"Being infected has caused you a great deal of pain. Your father told me about the bullying at your first high school. You were put into the hospital for three weeks. You were beaten severely because of this disease. This would go much smoother if you are just open with me so we can find the route of this infection." Dr. Roberts said with a smile.

It was taking everything in Blaine not to punch this man and walk out of here, but he knew he couldn't. Blaine also knew that if he didn't cooperate with him then his father would be hearing about it and Blaine knew that would cause even more problems at home. Blaine let out a sigh before he spoke. He wasn't going to let what this man believed change him, but he also knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of here if he didn't cooperate with him.

"I realised I was gay when I was twelve. I developed a crush on a guy I knew from middle school. I didn't tell anyone until I was thirteen and then I was jumped at fourteen. I transferred to Dalton Academy and the bullying stopped. I haven't had a problem since."

"This boy was he infected too?"

"No, he was gay."

"What were you doing when these feelings came up?"

"I don't know. I don't remember I just remember that I found him attractive and I've never found women attractive."

"That you are aware of. Your mind is just too focused on something else to allow your mind to register your attraction to a female."

"Or I don't find females attractive like you don't find males attractive." Blaine said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine knew he had to try and be open and act like he wasn't offended, but it wasn't easy. He didn't like that this man spent his days trying to convince men that they weren't gay, that they were infected. Blaine hated feeling like he was some kind of disease even though he knew he wasn't. It still hurt to have someone talk to him like this and Blaine knew that it probably would only get worse as time goes on.

"Blaine, this is only going to work if you are open about the process. Today we are just going to talk and Wednesday we will go more in-depth. Now you were attacked as a result of you being infected. How did that feel?"

"It felt horrible. How do you think it felt? I had five broken ribs, a broken wrist, a fractured jaw, multiple cuts and scrapes. I was covered in bruises and had a skull fracture. It felt horrible and it took going to Dalton for me to even start to feel better. Dalton was great."

"Yes Dalton Academy your father told me about it. Great for educational needs, but a terrible place for you to be. All of those boys would not be helping your disease. You need to be around females and not males. If you were cured of this disease then being in Dalton wouldn't be a problem. It was good for you to make the choice to go back to a public school. How has it been going for you?"

"I made the choice to transfer schools to be with my boyfriend for his senior year."

"And now with him gone you are being bullied all over again because you flaunted your disease. Coming here, you have made the first step in getting better. Once you are cured then the bullying will stop and you will be able to find yourself a respectable job and a beautiful woman to have children with."

"I don't need to be cured. I have no disease and what do you mean a respectable job? I want to sing and be a performer. That is respectable."

"Not for you it isn't. You will never be accepted within that community. You are infected and could infect others. You need to take this seriously Blaine. The way you dress shows people you are infected, the way you chase after a silly dream of performing when you will never be able to accomplish that goal. Your first priority should be working on being cured. I have given your father some help with what they need to do at home for you. Now this is a process and you need to be willing to go through it or it will take longer. Each week I will send a report home to your father letting him know of the progress if you are making any or are pushing against it. You don't want to push against it Blaine. There is a standard three month probation at the end of the probation if I feel you have been making progress we will continue. If not then other measures may need to be taken. Now that probation can change if your father feels that your progress is not moving fast enough then he could change the plan course. The best thing you can do Blaine is to accept what is going to happen to you. The sooner you accept being cured the better off you will be and the sooner you will be able to be happy and healthy. You haven't been healthy in five years. Now I know this is a lot to take in so we can cut this appointment short today. That will give you some time to think about what we have talked about. I will see you Wednesday at five."

Blaine didn't say anything he just got up and headed out of the office. Blaine walked straight to the elevator and once it arrived he went down and headed outside. Blaine welcomed the cool breeze as he walked across the parking lot to his car. Once in his car Blaine sat down and took a shaky deep breath. Blaine was confident and sure of himself and in his sexuality to know that he was gay and that he wasn't just infected with some terminal disease. Blaine looked down at the clock and saw that it was five thirty. He didn't want to be home right now so Blaine went to the one place he knew he would be safe and wanted. Blaine turned his car on and cranked the heat up as he put it in drive. He took off for Dalton Academy the one place that he has always been safe and accepted in. Blaine drove the twenty minutes to Dalton Academy. He didn't know if anyone would still be there, but he knew usually they would be practicing. Once he got to the academy he parked his car and headed inside. He went to the Senior's Common Room and sure enough he could hear them singing. Blaine went over to the open door and saw that they were practicing. Blaine leaned against the door frame and watched as they sang. Once the song was over they all stopped and smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" Nick asked with a smile as he went over to Blaine.

"Just needed to hear you guys sing." Blaine said sadly and the guys that had known Blaine could see that something was really hurting Blaine.

"Hey you know any time you need to come by that you come by." Jeff said as he went over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

Blaine hugged him back and held on to Jeff for a moment and Jeff held onto Blaine tighter as he knew that he needed the comfort. After a moment Blaine pulled back and Jeff let him.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked softly.

"Bad day."

"Come on take a seat." Sebastian said.

"What? He's the competition." A guy said that Blaine didn't recognize.

"He's a Warbler. Once a Warbler always a Warbler. He's always welcome here." Sebastian said.

"Blaine would never tell anyone what we are doing." Nick said.

Jeff put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided him over to the couch. Blaine sat down and Jeff sat down beside him.

"So how are the New Directions?" Thad asked.

"They are good. It's weird, because so many graduated last year. It's not the same, but we're getting somewhere." Blaine answered honestly.

"Ya you guys did graduate like half of you. That would be hard." David said.

"Ya, but they have Blaine so they will be fine. You'll whip them into shape." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We'll see I guess." Blaine said with a distant voice.

The guys looked at each other and they could all tell that something was wrong with Blaine.

"You guys can take a break. Go get some water or fresh air for ten minutes." Sebastian said to the new guys and they all knew that it wasn't a suggestion.

They all just headed out of the room leaving just Sebastian, Thad, David, Trent, Nick and Jeff alone with Blaine.

"Alright what is going on?" Thad asked in a serious voice.

"Nothing just a bad day." Blaine said in a dismissive voice.

"Something happen at school?" Nick asked with concern.

"No." Blaine answered

"Then why the bad day?" Jeff asked.

"Everything okay at home B?" Sebastian asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Blaine said back avoiding the question.

"Blaine if something is going on, you know you can tell us anything. We're not going to judge or lecture you on something. We're here for you." Trent said.

Blaine let out a sigh before he spoke.

"My dad is just going through this phase right now."

"And what phase would that be?" Nick asked calmly.

"He's sick of the bullying at school so he's trying to put an end to it."

"Well that's not a bad thing though." David said not understanding the problem.

"If he was doing it the right way it wouldn't be." Blaine said.

"What way is he doing it?" Thad asked.

Blaine let out a heavy breath as he leaned forward with his forearms on his legs.

"He's making me go three days a week to this therapist for conversion therapy. He's back in his I'm going to cure you phase. So I just spent the last thirty minutes dealing with this therapist." Blaine said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian asked clearly pissed off. Sebastian was the only other gay person in their circle and he understood how Blaine was feeling right now.

"What does your mom say about this?" Jeff asked angrily as well.

"She doesn't say much. Its fine I'm just tired." Blaine said.

"You shouldn't have to be going through that Blaine. It's not right." David said.

"It's fine it's just only one more year and then I'll be leaving the state. I just have to deal with it until the end of July then I can leave."

"You shouldn't have to just deal with it Blaine. Isn't there something you can do or tell someone to fix it?" Thad asked.

"There isn't anyone. It's fine really. It's just been a long day. I just came by to hear you guys sing a song before I head home. I should get going I was supposed to be home right away."

"Will you text one of us later and let us know how you are?" Trent asked.

"Ya I'll text you guys tomorrow. I should get going I have homework I need to work on. Thanks for the chat." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Anytime Blaine you know that." Nick said.

Blaine stood up and the guys except for Sebastian went over to him and gave him a hug. Once everyone had hugged Blaine, Sebastian spoke.

"I'll walk you out."

Blaine just gave a nod and he left with Sebastian. They were half way to the front door when Sebastian spoke.

"Hang on come over here for a second." Sebastian said calmly as he walked towards one of the couches that were set up throughout the school.

Blaine knew he probably shouldn't, but he truly didn't want to go home right now so he followed Sebastian over to the couch. Blaine sat down on the couch and Sebastian sat down on the coffee table facing Blaine. Sebastian put his arms on his legs as he spoke.

"How do you really feel? And don't tell me fine, because I know you held back with the guys. This therapy bullshit is bothering you more than you want to admit to them. It's just us B tell me the truth." Sebastian said gently, but Blaine could hear the anger in his voice.

Blaine let out a shaky breath before he rubbed his hands over his face. After a moment he spoke.

"I know I'm gay and I've accepted that a long time ago. I'm fine with it, I'm proud of it. I've never tried to hide it from anyone. I didn't think this stupid therapy would make me feel like this. Sitting there listening to this stranger for a half an hour telling me how I have this disease and I'm infected. That I had to be realistic and stop chasing a dream of being a performer because I'm infected. He wouldn't even say gay he just kept telling me how I'm infected with this disease that I needed to be cured. That if I wasn't infected I wouldn't have been jumped four years ago. And ya I get that if me and my friend weren't gay we wouldn't have gotten jumped, but that doesn't make it our fault and he just flat out blamed it on me." Blaine said and as he spoke he got more and more upset over it to the point his voice was shaking.

"Okay calm down take a breath B." Sebastian said as he put his hands on Blaine's arms and gently rubbed them to try and get Blaine to calm down.

Blaine took a few breathes before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright you don't have anything to apologise for. I'm just a little lost here. You were jumped four years ago?" Sebastian asked trying to get more information and give Blaine some time to calm down.

"Ya me and my friend Eric, we were the only gay guys in the school. It was my Freshmen Year and there was a Sadie Hawkins dance at the school. We decided to go together for fun. That's all it was supposed to be just some fun. Everything was fine until we went outside to the parking lot to wait for his mom. We got jumped by four jocks. I spent three weeks in the hospital with broken bones, a skull fracture and a lot of bruises. Eric he fell and he hit his head off the pavement. That didn't stop them though they continued to kick him and beat him up. He died a few hours later and they got away with it."

"Oh B I'm sorry. The cops didn't get involved?"

"Nope the two officers that responded said we got what was coming. That we shouldn't have been provoking them. It didn't help that the four jocks were seniors and all on their way to winning a championship. I guess they all had these fancy scholarships. That's what pissed me off it was like we were those stupid Freshmen and they weren't going to risk charging them over us. They were all eighteen, they were the adults and we were just the thirteen year olds just wanting to have fun like every teenager. I got kicked out, I didn't even get transferred. The principal kicked me out said I was causing too much trouble. So my parents put me in Dalton to try and hide the fact that I was gay. My dad figured the strict expectations of Dalton would straighten me out. That having to wear a uniform would make me blend in."

"Do you even know who they were?"

"I could never forget. Jackson Morris, Billy Ford, Henry Roberts and Keith Matthews. All football players. The doctor said he was surprised I lived. By the time I got out of the hospital everyone was talking about it. My parents refused to push the police to pursue it. Dad said it would make me look bad, like I was lying to everyone. He just didn't want it in the papers that his youngest son was gay." Blaine said as shook his head.

"That's bullshit. I'm sorry B that that happened to you. It shouldn't happen to anyone. I guess your father hasn't become more accepting obviously. What's the deal with this therapy?"

"I don't really know. Today was the first day and it was only thirty minutes. He said that every week he sends a report to my dad about my progress if I'm making any or pushing back. He said I'm on a three month probation period that if I don't improve within those three months then other methods could be taken, but he wouldn't tell me what. I guess my dad has a say in how long the probation period is so if he feels like more serious measures need to be taken then he can push that forward. I don't know what to do Sebastian. I don't want the guys knowing. They just wouldn't understand how this feels. Not that you would, but you get it at least."

"Only someone that is gay will truly understand. I get that. Look I know you're stuck legally until you turn eighteen, but if you ever need to get away or just some place to be for a little while to feel normal. You can always come to my room. I promise I'll keep it a secret if you don't want the guys to know. My door is always open to you."

"Thanks Sebastian. You might not be so bad after all." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Ya well there's just something about you that makes me want to be better. Besides like I said last year it's all fun and games until its' not. I'm done with being an ass to everyone. Now I just save it for the ones that deserve it and that isn't you."

"I prefer this side of you then the other one."

"Me too, just don't go spreading it around." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Your secret is safe with me." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you are okay to drive?"

"Ya I'll be fine. I should get going I have homework I need to do. I got a job singing and playing piano in a lounge on the weekends starting Thursday. I need to make sure my homework is ahead so I don't fall behind."

"Congrats. Why the job?"

"Just want the money so I can save up. Come August First I want to be able to move the hell out of there and be in New York. So I'm going to save everything up that I can to make sure that happens."

"You still want to be in New York even after everything with Kurt?"

"It's a big city. I was looking into other performing art schools. Julliard looks good and it's highly recommended. I'm not giving up on my dream. I know I can make it and I'm not going to let a therapist with twisted beliefs of Kurt cheating on me from stopping me."

"Good you shouldn't. It looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other then. I want to go to NYU for the law program. Maybe we can leave on the same day so we can give Ohio the middle finger as we drive away." Sebastian said with a smile.

"That actually sounds really good right now." Blaine said with a smile.

"Then it's a deal. August First we load in one of our cars and we tell Ohio to fuck off and everyone in it that ever doubted us, called us names and hurt us. We tell them all to fuck off and we go and start a new chapter in our lives."

"Now that's a deal I'll do all day."

"Me too B."

"What happened to Killer?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I like B better. Unless that bothers you."

"No I like it." Blaine let out a sigh before he continued. "I better get going. There's only so long I can stall before my dad gets mad at me. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime. I mean it B anytime."

"I might just take you up on that."

"And when you do I promise everything will stay between you and me."

"Thanks."

Blaine got up and so did Sebastian. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the front door Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's arm to stop him. He pulled Blaine into a hug and spoke as he held onto him.

"Always remember that you are an amazing person and there isn't anything that twisted fuck can say to change that. Never forget who you are because then he will win."

Blaine hugged Sebastian tighter and just allowed himself to take in the comfort from him. Blaine put his head on Sebastian's chest and for the first time truly noticing how much taller Sebastian is compared to himself. Blaine found a sense of safety in Sebastian's arms and Blaine found it hard to want to pull away from it. He never felt safe like this in Kurt's arms. Blaine didn't know what that meant, but for right now he was just happy to take the feeling of comfort and safety while it lasted. Sebastian didn't pull away he just held onto Blaine to try and help him feel better. After a few minutes Blaine reluctantly slowly pulled back. It was only then did Blaine notice that he had a few tears going down his cheeks. Sebastian moved his hands and gently wiped the tears from Blaine's cheeks as he spoke.

"Are you sure you are okay to be going back alone?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired. I'll be better tomorrow."

"Will you text me when you get home?"

"Ya I will. Maybe this weekend the guys and us can do something."

"Ya we're all free this weekend. Let me know they would love to hang with you and so would I."

"Ok. I got to go."

"Drive safe B."

"I will. Thanks."

"I told you anytime."

Blaine gave Sebastian a smile before he headed back outside into the cold November weather. He went over to his car and he got inside. He looked over at the door to see Sebastian still standing there looking out at the parking lot. Blaine turned his car on and let it warm up for a moment the whole time Sebastian stood there watching Blaine. It wasn't until Blaine pulled away did Sebastian turn back for the Common's Room to continue with practice. Blaine headed home and it only took fifteen minutes to get there. He pulled into the driveway and he parked his car and turned it off. Blaine really didn't want to go inside, but he knew he couldn't spend the night sitting in his car. So he got out of the car and headed inside. Blaine walked into his house and he didn't hear his father yelling at him the second the door opened so he figured that could be a good thing. Blaine took his chance and headed right upstairs to his bedroom. He put his book bag on his bed and he went over to his closet to put his coat away. He opened the door and instantly froze. His clothes were all gone and in their place were other clothes. Blaine grabbed onto a pair of jeans and saw that they were just simple blue jeans. All of his jeans were simple blue or black jeans. His shirts were all dress shirts or t-shirts. None of them were bright colors. All of his jeans were straight cut and not skinny. Blaine knew it was just clothes, but he couldn't help but feel the anger that took over his body. He stormed out of his room and started to search for his parents. He finally found his father sitting in his office. Blaine stormed in already speaking.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?"

"Those queer clothes, I threw them out. Those clothes in your closet are the ones you are allowed to wear. If I see you in anything that resembles your old clothing you will be punished and they will be thrown out."

"I bought those clothes with my own money. You had no right to go through my room and throw out my clothes."

"I am your father and I will do whatever I want. I will not have you speaking to me like this. Now get out before I punish you for this attitude." His father yelled as he sat behind his desk.

"Punish me all you want. Once I'm eighteen I'm out of here and there isn't anything you can do about it. All of this bullshit will be for nothing, because you can't make me straight. All you are doing is making me hate you even more." Blaine said before he turned and walked back to his room.

He slammed his door closed and he paced around his room trying to get his anger under control. Blaine couldn't believe that his father had actually thrown out his clothes. He had worked hard to buy those clothes and he had no right to get rid of them. Blaine hated this, he hated feeling like he wasn't allowed to be himself in his own home. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Blaine didn't want to be here, but he knew he didn't have any choice. Blaine looked over at the clock and saw that it was after seven. He had homework he needed to do so he grabbed his bag and took his homework out. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't have any other place he could live until August. So all he could do was try and just suffer through it until he could leave. Blaine sat down on his bed and just focused on his school work until he would go to bed and get up tomorrow to do it all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven o'clock and practise had finished with the Warblers. Sebastian decided he would take a detour on his way to his room. Sebastian wanted to speak to his father about Blaine so he headed to his car and drove home. It was only a ten minute drive before he arrived home. Sebastian headed inside and called out.

"Dad, Jess?"

"In here son." Sebastian's father called back.

Sebastian headed towards the kitchen to find his father and step mom washing the dishes.

"Hey guys." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Jessica said with a smile as she turned her body away from the sink.

"I just wanted to talk to dad about something." Sebastian said as he went over to the island and leaned his arms against it.

"Do you want to go into the living room?" Henry asked.

"No it's okay we can talk in here. It's nothing Jess can't hear."

"Alright, what's going on?" Henry asked as he put the towel down that he was using to dry the dishes.

"It's about Blaine. I'm just looking for some information or suggestions."

"Is he okay?" Henry asked with concern.

"Ya he'll be fine. It's about something that happened to him four years ago."

"Ok, what happened?" Henry asked calmly now that he knew Blaine wasn't in some kind of trouble.

"Blaine went to Westerville High before Dalton and he was bullied pretty badly from what the guys have told me and what Blaine just told me. He was the only openly gay kid in school for a little while, but then his friend Eric came out. There was a Sadie Hawkins dance and they went together. While they were outside waiting for Eric's mom to pick them up four jocks jumped them. Blaine was in the hospital for three weeks he had multiple broken bones, a skull fracture and he was covered in bruises and cuts."

"Oh my God." Jessica said as she stopped doing the dishes and turned her full attention to the story.

"Ya it was bad." Sebastian said sadly.

"What happened to Eric?" Henry asked.

"He fell and hit his head off the pavement, but that didn't stop the four of them from continuing to hit him in the head. He never made it to the hospital. They were thirteen and the four jocks were all eighteen."

"Every after all this time it still sickens and amazes me how stupid people can be. To die over being gay. Over falling in love with someone of the same sex. It's stupid. Absolutely stupid." Jessica said with anger.

"And that is why I love you so much." Henry said sincerely as he looked at his wife.

When Henry and Sebastian's mother got a divorce there had been other women after her. All of them never worked out because they just weren't comfortable with Sebastian being gay and not afraid to show it. Jessica was different, she didn't even bat an eye to it. She didn't care and she didn't treat Sebastian any differently. It was one of the many reasons why Henry fell in love with her, but it was the strongest reason why.

"What happened to the jocks? Jail I hope." Jessica said.

"That's just the thing they didn't get arrested. Blaine was able to make the IDs, but the two officers on scene didn't want to jeopardize their scholarships to fancy colleges or the championship. They said Blaine and Eric shouldn't have provoked them and it never would have happened. They all got away with it." Sebastian said with anger.

"What? Who were the officers?" Henry asked with anger.

"I don't know. Blaine only knew the jocks. I know it's been four years, but Eric did die. It's murder two at the very least it's manslaughter. They deserve justice." Sebastian said.

"And you want to look into it?" Henry asked.

"I was hoping maybe you could look into it." Sebastian said slightly unsure he didn't want to ask his dad anything that he could put him in a tight position with the police he works closely by each and every day.

"I'll look into it. Who were the jocks?" Henry asked.

"Jackson Morris, Billy Ford, Henry Roberts and Keith Matthews. Dad are you sure? I don't want you to look into it if it's going to cause some problems with the police."

"I'll look into it and see what I can find out. This isn't something that should have been ignored. I have friends in the station they can pull the file and let me take a look. I'm not saying I'll be able to do anything about it, but I'll look into it and see if there is something I can do. This shouldn't go unpunished."

"Thanks dad. I didn't tell Blaine I was going to ask you. I didn't want to put him through it all for no reason."

"That was a smart choice. Let me see if there is anything I can do first before we speak to him about it." Henry said.

"How has Blaine been now that he isn't at Dalton?" Jessica asked.

"He was fine last year, but most of his friends graduated and now he is experiencing some bullying again. He said he was fine though and from what the guys tell me Blaine can box so he can protect himself if the bullying got bad."

"Has he told anyone at school about it?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really spoken to him about it. The guys and us are going to get together sometime this weekend. I can always talk to him then about it."

"Good. He should be talking about it and making sure someone in school knows about this. He should know more than anyone the level bullying can reach and very quickly." Henry said.

"I'll make sure someone knows. I'm sure Mr. Schuester his Glee coach knows about it if nothing else."

"As long as an adult in that school knows then that is good." Henry said.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Jessica asked.

"Ya actually. I just got finished Warbler practise. I haven't had the chance to eat yet."

"There's left overs in the fridge help yourself you know that." Jessica said with a smile.

"Are you going to drive back tonight or just crash in your room?" Henry asked.

"I figured I would crash here. Is that cool?"

"Of course it is. This is your home as well son." Henry said with a smile.

Sebastian went over to the fridge to grab something to eat. Once he was done eating he headed upstairs to cruise the Internet before he would go to bed. Sebastian was hoping that everything with Blaine would be alright. He didn't like that he was going to conversion therapy or that he was being bullied. Sebastian didn't like that Blaine was going through so much. Sebastian was hoping he would be able to help Blaine get through this. All Blaine had to do was last until August first and then he would be free from his parents and their homophobic beliefs. Sebastian just hoped that Blaine would be able to last that long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok I know I said I would be working on Broken, but not beyond repair next. But I got busy with school work and I had this chapter already half finished so I figured I would finish this real quick for you guys and then get back to work on the other stories. I am going to work on Broken and Returning Home for you so expect some updates coming soon. This will be the last chapter for Broken but Not Beyond Repair before it will go into the sequel about Blaine going through the divorce and more drama in there. So good things are to come.**_

_**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of past sexual assault, mentions of conversion camps.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_Chapter 3

It was Saturday afternoon just after one when Blaine walked into the restaurant to meet up with the Warblers. Blaine had been working Thursday and Friday night at the piano lounge. He had made fifty dollars in tips on Thursday night and a hundred and twenty dollars in tips last night. Blaine was glad he was making decent money with tips plus he was getting eight dollars an hour from the owner. It would work for him to be able to save up for a place in New York and for the move out there. His father has also cut him off from his allowance every week so now he had to pay for his own gas and coffee from his working money. His father was only giving him twenty dollars in gas cards so he could get to school and his therapist office three times a week. Other than that Blaine had to pay for it himself. His father didn't know he was working. He had been lying saying he joined the school Council committee and he had been working after school and at night there and then sneaking into the house later on. Thankfully his parents' room was on the other side of the house away from the front door. For now he was able to lie about where he was going, because if his father knew what he was doing for a living he wouldn't let him leave the house.

Blaine headed over to the table where he saw the others and he went and removed his coat by the empty chair between Jeff and Thad and across from Sebastian.

"Hey you made it." Jeff said with a smile.

"Ya sorry I'm late I was caught up in some homework I didn't realise the time." Blaine said as he sat down.

"New clothes?" Nick asked as he saw what Blaine was wearing.

Blaine was wearing black jeans and a dark red t-shirt with his leather jacket.

"Don't ask." Blaine said in a tone that they all knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"What homework were you doing?" Sebastian asked changing the subject for Blaine.

"My AP Physics. I'm trying to work ahead in my classes."

"AP Physics? What the hell classes are you taking and why are you taking that?" Beat asked.

"This semester I have AP Physics, AP Calculus, AP History and then AP English. Next semester I have AP Literature, AP Spanish, AP French and AP Biology. And why because my father is insane."

"That's an insane workload. How the hell do you get all of your work done?" Jeff asked.

"I work ahead as often as I can. They give us everything that is due within the semester and I work on as much of it as I can before it's due."

"Why would your father want you to take all of those classes? It doesn't make sense when you want to go to a performing arts school when you graduate." Trent said.

"He doesn't want me to. He doesn't want me singing the only reason he is letting me still be in the Glee club is because it looks good on a University application otherwise I wouldn't be in it. It's fine I make it work." Blaine said as a waitress came over to take their drink orders. Once every put in their drink orders Thad spoke.

"Still it's hard on you. How are you going to apply for a performing arts college without him knowing though?"

"I don't need his signature for any of the applications so I'll only apply to the ones I want. I was thinking Julliard."

"He's kinda gonna notice when the bill comes though." Nick said.

"My grandparents have an educational trust fund for me that will cover four years of school plus some left over for living arrangements. Once I turn eighteen I can use it so I'll pay for school that way. My father won't get a say in it at all." Blaine explained.

"I think you should do what you have to do to make your dreams come true." Sebastian said supportingly.

"You should. If your dad can't stand behind you that's his loss and you always got us." Jeff said with a smile.

"Ya most of us will be out that way between NYU and Columbia. We've always got your back." Thad said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

He waitress came back with their drinks and she took everyone's order. Blaine was going to get a cheese burger and fries. He was feeling the need for something that would give him some energy for tonight. He still had a lot of homework to get done before he would need to be studying next month for exams.

"What have you guys been up to this week?" Blaine asked once the waitress left.

"Practice mostly. We don't have much going on right now with performances. It's kind of a dead time for us." Beat said.

"What about you? Any problems?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Nothing I can't handle. The glee club has my back if something does, but I'm not worried about it." Blaine said with a shrug.

"How is Glee doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Not bad. I think we are getting somewhere. Hopefully everything will work out ok for Regionals in three weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it. It should be good to go head to head again." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It should be interesting. I'm just hoping it doesn't sound horrible. Mr. Schue has me working with him on an arrangement and a routine for it. Only a little bit of pressure there." Blaine said with a smirk.

"You'll do amazing. You did it for us all the time." Trent said with a smile.

"Ya you took a little bit of a back seat last year it's good to see you back to helping out and having some control over it." Nick said with a smile.

"I guess we'll see how it goes. If nothing else it will be fun." Blaine said.

"Exactly." Dave said.

"How did work go?" Sebastian asked.

"You're working?" Beat asked.

"I am at the Velvet Lounge. I'm playing piano and singing Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights. I started on Thursday and it's going well so far. I've made a hundred and seventy dollars in just two nights with tips plus I get paid eight dollars an hour. It's decent money."

"That is decent money. What hours?" Jeff asked.

"Thursdays and Sundays I work eight till midnight and then Friday and Saturdays I work eight till three."

"That's a lot of hours a week plus your homework that's going to wear you out quick." Trent said with worry.

"Plus Glee." Nick added.

"I'll be fine. I work ahead so I don't have to worry too much about school until the exams start and Glee is just more singing and dancing so it won't be that bad." Blaine said.

"And your dad doesn't mind you working that much?" Beat asked.

"He doesn't actually know I'm working. He thinks I'm on the Student Council so that's why I am out at night on Thursday and Friday's working for them doing fundraising and events. He thinks it'll be great on my application for University. Then at night I just sneak in when they have already gone to bed."

"Why wouldn't he like that you are working? Or is it just because of the hours you would have to work?" Thad asked.

"It's the place that I would be working in. He doesn't want me singing or playing the piano. It's not that big of a deal."

"It kinda sounds like it is. You would tell us if he is becoming a problem right? I mean with the therapy and now him not wanting you to sing or go to the college you want to go to. Is there something going on at home?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Everything is fine. Well it's not fine it's awkward because of my dad being in his curing phase, but other than that it's fine. Working right now will just help me save up for moving out to New York that's all. Guys I am fine." Blaine said reassuringly.

"Ok, but if there ever comes a time where you are not fine you know you can always come to one of us. We'll always help you and be there for you." Dave said.

"I know guys. It's why I love you all." Blaine said with a smile.

"Look at that I moved up to the love level." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian a smile as he spoke. "Don't let it go to your head."

The guys all laughed including Sebastian. They spent the rest of the lunch talking about what had been going on within their lives. Blaine had missed spending time with the Warblers. He liked the friends he had made in the Glee club, but most of them had moved away last year and now he just had Sam, Artie, Tina and Brittany and he wasn't really close to any of them. He was getting to be close to Sam, but it just wasn't the same. He had known these guys, minus Sebastian, for three years. They were brothers and he had missed that. It felt really good to be with them and know that they all cared about him and they didn't care about him being gay. They were just there for him no matter what and Blaine loved the feeling of knowing he wasn't alone. He liked that most of them would be in New York next year as well so they could still be in touch and still see each other.

Once they were done lunch they all headed outside to their cars and headed back to their own dorm room and Blaine headed home. Blaine didn't want to be home right now, but he needed to be so he could work on some homework and try to get a small nap in so he would be able to stay awake until three in the morning when he would be done work. Blaine was glad that his father didn't throw out any of his professional looking clothes so he could at least wear them to his job. He tended to wear just dress pants and a dress shirt right now. He was going to be playing the piano for seven hours and it would get hot wearing a jacket. Blaine just needed to make it until August first when he was eighteen and could get out of this place for good. He had been keeping his money in his wallet from tips, but he would need to find another place to keep it. He couldn't put it into his bank or his father could find it. He could keep so much on him at a time, but he would need to have a place to keep the majority of his money. He was being paid in cash every Sunday when he was done his shift. Every week he was making a hundred and seventy-six dollars so he would need to keep that somewhere. Blaine was going to limit himself to fifty dollars a week for gas and coffee so he could save up enough money. Blaine knew that he would be tired from working so much and having to focus on school and Glee, but he knew it would be worth it. He would have to work in University anyways so he was just getting used to it now.

Once Blaine got home he went into his room and decided he would try and get some sleep now and then when he woke up he could get some dinner and work on his homework before he had to go into work. Tonight his parents were going out so he wouldn't need to worry about some excuse as to why he wasn't going to be home until late tonight. Blaine got changed into some sleep clothes and crawled into bed. He set his alarm for six and then laid down to try and get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after ten o'clock at night when Sebastian walked into the Velvet Lounge. He hadn't been here before, but he figured he would stop in tonight and listen to Blaine play and sing. He could tell that Blaine was holding something back with the guys this afternoon at lunch and he was curious to see if Blaine would tell him alone tonight. Sebastian knew that Blaine was having to work a lot on his school work. AP classes were no joke and most of the people that take them normally barely just pass, especially with the harder classes that Blaine was currently taking. It would be like a full-time job just to be able to keep up with the homework and studying for the exams, which were usually three or four hours long. Blaine was now working twenty-two hours a week and at night when he should be sleeping, plus he had Glee club. It was a lot to take on for one person, especially when that person was also dealing with some bullying and a conversion therapist three hours a week. Sebastian wanted to keep in touch with Blaine and make sure he was dealing with everything okay and not getting too stressed out and overworked.

Sebastian headed over to an empty booth and he sat down. He could see and hear Blaine playing a slow piano version of Teenage Dream and based on the smiling faces and them watching Blaine they were enjoying it. Sebastian loved the sound of it and it really showed just how talented Blaine was. A waitress came over to Sebastian and he just ordered a coke with a smile. He wasn't in the need to be drinking tonight and he was driving. He had gone a little crazy last year, but he was trying to get out of bad habits and focus on his school work and what the future could hold. He was tired of being that asshole that he was last year. Blaine had made him see that you didn't have to be so angry at the world all of the time. Sebastian was genuinely trying to be a better person, the man he was supposed to be.

Sebastian just sat back and listened to Blaine playing. He was truly talented and Sebastian couldn't believe that they had never gotten to be on the same team together. He had no idea just how amazing Blaine's voice truly was. He had heard it before and had always believed his voice was flawless, but this was something else. This was just Blaine and a piano. It was just him and he was truly taking to the stage and really showcasing just how powerful his voice was. There was no holding back or having to compromise. This was just Blaine the artist and Sebastian was loving it and could see him paying to go to a concert of Blaine's many times.

Sebastian sat there for a good hour just listening to Blaine play and sing. He could tell the crowd was loving this as someone would get up to put a tip into the glass fish bowl every time Blaine finished a song. This made Sebastian smile, these people could tell what talent was too and Blaine definitely had it. Sebastian had taken his cell phone out a little while ago and had been recording Blaine so he could show the guys later or watch it later when he wanted to. It was just after eleven when Blaine finally got a break. He saw Sebastian sitting down in the booth not long after Sebastian had arrived. Blaine went over to the bar and grabbed a glass of water before he made his way over to the booth. He smiled as he sat down in the booth across from Sebastian.

"Hey B. You sound amazing." Sebastian said honestly.

"Thanks. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to come here and see what this place was like and hear you sing and play. I've never been here before. This place is really classy I like it."

"It's very nice and the crowd is more upscale so it helps with tips."

"I bet it does. That fish bowl is going to need to get bigger with you being here. You sound amazing B. I knew you were talented and that your voice was flawless, but hearing you here and just yourself is breath taking. You are so talented B." Sebastian said amazed.

"Thanks. Maybe you should tell my dad that." Blaine said with a small roll of his eyes.

"So there was something you were holding back from the guys today. I had a feeling."

"I wasn't holding back. More like not adding to their worry. I know they are worried about me with this whole therapy and bullying situation. It's my problem and I can handle it."

"Care to share?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"It's my problem."

"I know, but sometimes it helps to talk about your problems. I meant what I said, I'm here for you."

"Why though? After all last year wasn't that great between us."

"I know and that is on me, not on you. I'm trying to be a better person. I'm trying to be who I'm supposed to be. I let some personal shit get my head screwed up for a while. I've moved on from it though and worked through it. Karofsky trying to commit suicide was my wake up call. I couldn't continue on the way that I was, it was destroying me inside and out. Take it from me Blaine, don't let your problems destroy you. You can't keep them in to just yourself, because you are too good of a person to be destroyed." Sebastian explained calmly.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked gently.

"It's not something I talk about. My Dad and my Step-Mom found out about it right away. It helped that they knew, because last year wasn't really a shock to them. I had been struggling off and on since I was twelve. It took what happened to Karofsky for me to finally say enough was enough, that I couldn't let the actions of someone else destroy who I am. When I was twelve my Dad went out on a date with my Step-Mom. They had been dating for six months at the time, her name is Jessica. I call her Jess. She's really cool and she's never had a problem with me being gay. She never even thought twice about it. When she first found out I was gay she just asked if there was a boyfriend or a boy that I was crushing on and then went to tell me about her first boyfriend when she was thirteen."

"She sounds like a good person. Your dad must be very happy about it." Blaine said with a smile.

"He was. He had dated others before her, but they didn't work out because they had a problem with me being gay. Sometimes I felt bad about it, like it was my fault that he wouldn't find anyone to be happy with because I liked boys instead of girls. He always made sure to tell me that it wasn't my fault and if they had a problem with it then he didn't want to be with them. He found Jess and they have been very happy ever since. They have been married for three years now."

"Good for them. I'm glad your dad found someone else that was accepting of you. Everyone needs someone."

"Everyone does need someone. I'm glad he did find Jess and he can be happy with her and now he won't be alone when I leave for University in the summer. Anyways to get back to the original question. I was twelve and my Dad and Jess went out for a date and he didn't feel comfortable with me being alone that late at night. They were going to be out until midnight, so they had this babysitter come by and watch me before I went to bed. They left at eight and it was summer vacation so I wasn't going to bed until ten. Everything was fine for those first two hours. I was in my room mostly watching TV and just hanging out. When it was ten, I got ready for bed and went back into my room. She came in to tuck me in as she said. She was older, around thirty-five and she was about one-eighty so she had some weight onto her. She brought in a warm glass of milk and I didn't think anything of it. I drank it while she told me about another boy she babysat in the past. I started to feel weird, really tired and out of it all of a sudden and my vision got blurry. She had put something in the milk, found out later it was a sedative to make me relax and be unable to move around much, but it would keep me awake. Long story short, she raped me multiple times. My Dad and Jess came back to the house early. They were due back for midnight and they came back at eleven-thirty. We didn't hear them. They came into my room when they saw the light on and thought I was sick or something was wrong. Instead they found her on top of me, we were both naked and my Dad could tell I had been drugged. She screamed and got off from me. Jess actually punched her as hard as she could across the jaw and knocked her out cold."

"Oh Sebastian, I am so sorry to hear that. That's why you struggled last year. I'm so sorry that happened to you. Was she arrested?"

"My Dad called the police and I had to go to the hospital to get checked out and to get my blood taken to find out what she even gave me. I spoke to a special therapist afterwards for six months, but I still struggled as you know. After Karofsky's suicide attempt I told my Dad that I needed to go back to speak to the therapist again to be able to move passed it. I wasn't ready before, but I was then and I was able to move passed it. She is spending the rest of her life in jail where she can never hurt anyone again."

"You got lucky in that sense. I still get nightmares from what happened to me when I was jumped. I wish I could put them in jail. I don't want to relive it, but I would if it meant they would finally get what they deserve for what they did to me and Eric. My Dad would probably do everything he could to make sure I didn't say anything though, at risk of it getting out that he has a gay son." Blaine said sadly.

"What is going on with your dad?" Sebastian asked gently.

Blaine took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before he spoke.

"He threw out all of my clothes, except for the ones that he considers to be straight men's clothing. He bought me new clothes that fit into that category. Nothing too tight and nothing with bright colors or much of color at all. He's also decided to cut me off completely. The only money I get from him now is a twenty dollar gas card a week and that is to get me to and from school and the therapist office every week."

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked with anger edging his voice.

"Yup. And it's only the start, because I am not going to admit to that therapist that I have a disease and I'm infected. I won't admit to it no matter what so the longer I go without conforming to what he wants he'll get worse. He'll get my report tomorrow so I can only imagine what it will say and how he will react."

"What is your mom saying in all of this?" Sebastian asked with anger.

"Nothing. She's never really cared that I was gay, but she's never stood up for me either and this time around she is completely taking his side. Eight and a half more months."

"This is insane. There must be something you can do. You are working all of these hours to save up and now you are going to have to use some of it for necessities all week and I'm assuming if he found out you are working he would take the money?"

"Yup. I'm going to have to hide it somewhere. I can't put it into my account, because he has access to it and he gets the statements every month in the mail to see what I am spending. I'm gonna have to find a spot to hide it all for now. Maybe at school in my locker, but I don't like the thought that someone could break into it, same as my car."

"Maybe a spot in your room that your Dad wouldn't be able to find." Sebastian suggested.

"Probably, I'll find one tomorrow that will work. I just have to make it through these next eight and a half months and then I'll be gone forever."

"I wish there was something I could do, but I don't know what. Nothing he is doing right now is illegal, not morally correct, but not illegal. I'm assuming he would call the police if you just left and didn't come back."

"Most likely. Can't have a scandal like that going around. It's fine, I'm at school all day and then four nights a week I'm here so I'm not there that much. I just have to make it through three hours a week being told how I'm disgusting and infected. At least here I can just be myself. No pressure or expectations. I'm just Blaine Anderson here." Blaine said with a small smile.

"And Blaine Anderson is one amazing man and never forget that B." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

"I have a feeling that you won't let me forget it."

"Never."

"Thank-you for everything recently. I like talking to you."

"And you always can. I'll always be there for you Blaine."

"I'm starting to really like that." Blaine said with a smile.

"Me too." Sebastian said with a smile back.

"I have to get back out there, my break is over. I appreciate you coming tonight. It's nice to see a familiar face in the crowd."

"I'll be here more often. Have you ever thought of not going to University and just trying to get signed?"

"I don't think I'm good enough or if anyone would even be interested in me."

"You are good enough and what if it did happen? What if someone wanted to sign you would you do it or go through school?"

"I don't know I guess it would depend on who it was and if it was the right move to make. I wouldn't ignore the idea after all going to school is to help me be more noticed and introduced to that world. It's something I would strongly consider and would do if it was with the right record. Why?"

"I was just curious to see how you felt about it. Some people really want the schooling first and others do it as a way to get out there and to grow. But your voice is amazing and it's not going to get better with school."

"It would depend on the person like I said. I need to get going though, thank-you for coming out tonight and for the talk."

"Anytime you know that. I'm gonna hang here for a little bit longer before I head home and get some sleep."

"Ok. Don't forget to tip your entertainment." Blaine said with a teasing smile and Sebastian gave a laugh to that.

"I wouldn't dream of not tipping. I have a very strong feeling there will be many Blaine Anderson concert tickets in my future."

"I'll get you back stage passes." Blaine said with a smile as he got up out of the booth.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back before he headed back over to the piano and sat down and began again. Sebastian stayed until twelve-thirty before he went and put in a fifty dollar bill into the fishbowl as he winked at Blaine before he headed out to his car. Sebastian knew he was going to be back here probably once a week just to hear Blaine sing in his element. He was also going to make a fan Youtube page of Blaine and his performances so he could try and get him more out there. Blaine had real talent and if done right he could be famous before he even graduated high school and he knew the guys would be all for helping make that a reality. Between all of the Warblers they were going to be able to get the videos to go viral and then it was only a matter of time before the right people see it. Sebastian was going to make sure that Blaine's dreams come true, because there wasn't a more deserving and down to earth person in the world and Sebastian was going to make sure that Blaine became safe and happy. He still cared about him and he was still attracted to him, but that turned into something more than just the desire to have sex with Blaine. He cared about what he was going through. He cared if he was safe. He cared if he was happy. Sebastian cared for Blaine and even if they could only be friends he was going to do everything he could for Blaine like a true friend would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday just after eight in the morning. Blaine hadn't gotten home and in bed until four by the time everyone left the bar and he was able to stop playing and leave. He had only gotten four hours of sleep when his bedroom door opened and his father walked in. Blaine could tell that his father was pissed off and he figured based on the letter in his hands that he had received his weekly status report.

"Dr. Roberts says you are not cooperating and fighting him on everything. You refuse to believe that you have a disease and you won't let him start the process of curing you." Mr. Anderson said with anger in his voice.

"Good morning to you too Dad. Don't mind me I'm just trying to sleep I was up late doing homework." Blaine said annoyed.

"Do not take that tone with me. I am trying to save your life by curing you of this disgusting disease that I have let you entertain for far too long. You will cooperate with this therapist or I will make sure you have no choice, but to cooperate." Mr. Anderson said in a threatening voice.

"I'm never going to be doing that. You can't make me do anything and you can't make me straight because you want me to be. I'm gay and you should either accept it or get over it, because this is a waste of money and time it's not going to change anything." Blaine said with his own anger.

"I will change you. You will no longer be a disgrace to this family and my name. Get dressed we are going out now." Mr. Anderson said with pure hatred in his voice before he turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

Blaine knew he didn't have a choice so he forced his body to get up and out of bed. He went and got dressed before he went to the bathroom and headed downstairs within fifteen minutes from being woken up by his father. Blaine's father just gave him a disgusted look before he went to the front door and walked out. Blaine followed behind his father and out the door and down to the car. He got into the passenger seat and buckled in as he spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"To smarten you up." His father said in a tight voice.

Blaine knew he wasn't going to get more information out from him so he sat back and stayed quiet as his father drove. They got onto the highway and Blaine just continued to sit back and wait for his father to get to wherever it was that they were going. It wasn't for another two hours before they were pulling off from the highway and onto an exit. They drove down some farm road before they came up to a driveway with a large gate. Blaine saw that the sign said it was Freedom Camp and Blaine knew that it was a conversion camp. His father was bringing him to a conversion camp and Blaine instantly felt panic.

"You brought me to a conversion camp? I'm not staying here." Blaine said with complete anger.

"That would depend on your attitude today. So far you are just here for the day to get a feel for the place. If you fight me against this or anyone here then you will be staying do I make myself clear?" Mr. Anderson said with a deadly tone.

"Yes Sir." Blaine mumbled.

Mr. Anderson rolled the window down and spoke into the speaker.

"Anderson here to drop off Blaine for the day treatment."

"Come right in and up to the front door. A supervisor will meet you Sir." The male voice came out of the speaker box as the gate began to open.

Mr. Anderson moved the car through the gate and headed up the driveway to the main doors. Once there he parked the car and turned it off. He removed his seat belt and Blaine knew he didn't have a choice. He removed his own seat belt and got out of the car. He wasn't going to look willing to be here and he wasn't going to be admitting to anything. He would do what he had to so he could get out of here and to work tonight. They walked up to the door and it opened to reveal a man in his thirties. He was wearing brown dress pants and a brown button down shirt. He gave them a small smile as he spoke.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes."

"I'm Blake Richards I will be the one in charge of your son's day treatment." Blake said as he held his hand out and Mr. Anderson shook it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'll show you to the office we have some forms that I need for you to sign and then we can begin the treatment."

They followed Blake down the hallways and into an office. Blaine knew the second the door closed that he was going to be trapped here all day. Blaine shut his mind off and blocked everything out. He wouldn't let this change or destroy him. He would do as he was told and then go to work and sleep in his car tonight so he wouldn't have to be around his father until tomorrow night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until nine o'clock when Sebastian, Jeff, Nick and Thad walked into the Lounge where Blaine would be singing tonight. Sebastian had showed the others the videos from last night and had explained that he wanted to start a website and a Youtube page for Blaine to promote him. They were all for it. Nick was taking over the website as he knew how to produce one. Sebastian had loaded the videos up onto a special Youtube page and they were going to be promoting it and trying to make the videos go viral. They all believed in Blaine and his talent. They wanted him to get a record deal and truly live out his dreams. Most importantly they wanted him to be happy and away from his father. If they could boast his presence online they could increase his chance of getting into Julliard or a record deal for when he graduates. They headed in and they could hear Blaine just playing on the piano he wasn't singing right now. They all headed over to one of the booths and they sat down.

"This place is awesome." Jeff said as he looked around.

None of them besides Sebastian had been here before as they had no reason to be.

"It is a nice place." Sebastian agreed.

"It's busy in here for a Sunday night." Thad said as the waitress came over to them.

"Hey guys, how are you tonight?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"We're great. We were just saying it's busy in here for a Sunday night." Thad said with a smile.

"That is all thanks to our performer. Last Sunday it was dead in here and now all of these people are here, because they have heard about Blaine's voice. A few of them have been coming once a month and since Thursday they have been here every night Blaine has been here. He's truly talented and he is going to be amazing for business. Just what this place really needed as poor Rick thought he was going to have to close the doors. Five notes out of Blaine and Rick had dollar signs in his eyes. That boy is seriously talented."

"He always has been. We've known Blaine since he was in Freshmen year. He captures a room with just one note." Jeff said proudly.

"He definitely does. Some of these guys don't believe in tipping anyone and yet Blaine can get fifty bucks out of them. He puts them in a better mood and us servers make more money. We all love him here."

"He's easy to love." Nick said with pride in his voice.

"Can I get you guys a drink? If you want alcohol I'll need IDs." The server said in a serious voice.

"No liquor for us tonight. We got school in the morning. I'll have a pepsi." Thad said.

"I'll have the same." Sebastian said.

"Just water for me." Jeff said.

"Same." Nick said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Man it's this busy after Blaine only being here for three days imagine how much busier it will be next weekend." Thad said amazed.

"It's good it gets him more money in tips and gets him more exposure." Sebastian said.

"I'll have the website finished this week and we can put some videos up of him and I'll fill out a profile for him. We can put it on Dalton's social media sites to get more people to follow it." Nick said.

"Once people hear his voice that's all they will need." Jeff said.

"He looks sad." Thad said as he took a good look at Blaine.

The others all took a closer look at Blaine and they could see that he was upset about something.

"Probably his dad. We should get to talk to him before we have to leave tonight." Jeff said.

"He's an asshole. I get that you might not be thrilled that your son is gay, but after all of this time does it really matter? I just don't get why some people react that way. I could go home tonight and tell my parents I fell in love with a transgender and they wouldn't even care. They would ask me her name and when they could met her without hesitation." Thad said with anger.

"Not all parents are like that. My dad didn't care, my mom is still not really used to it. She's still hoping that I'll meet a girl and it will change my mind. I don't know what I would have done if my dad acted like Blaine's. Some people just can't get passed it unfortunately." Sebastian said.

"It's true, but you would think after all this time people would be more accepting, especially parents." Nick said.

The server came back over with their drinks and the guys all smiled at her before she headed off to her next table. Blaine spoke as he continued to play.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Velvet Lounge. I wrote a new song today that I was hoping to play for you. I only wrote this two hours ago so please be kind." Blaine said with a small smile.

The crowd clapped softly and the guys all pulled out their cell phones so they could record the song before Blaine started to play the music to his song and sing.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are_

_(Who you are, who you are, who you are)  
(Who you are, who you are, who you are)_

_(Who you are, who you are, who you are)_

_(Who you are, who you are)_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like whoa, just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
With a smile , that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Blaine finished out the final notes and there was a moment of complete silence before the clapping started. The guys looked around and could see that some of the females had tears in their eyes and some were full out crying. Blaine's song was full of raw emotions and powerful. His voice sounded perfect, absolutely perfect. Blaine began to play another song and Thad spoke.

"What do you think he wrote that song about today?"

"Probably just his feelings on this therapy he's being forced to go through." Jeff said.

"We can ask him about it when he gets a break. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sebastian said, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad happened today to Blaine to inspire the song.

They sat there and listened to Blaine sing for an hour before he stopped to take a quick fifteen minute break. Blaine had notice the guys were here so he went over to them and gave them a warm smile.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you guys to be here."

"Sebastian told us about last night and he said you were amazing as always. We thought we would come down and say hi and check this place out." Jeff said.

"You sound even more amazing then I remember. Your tip bowl is getting a little full there too." Thad said with a smile.

"Thanks. It's busier in here than I thought it would be tonight."

"Our servers said it was because they all came to hear you sing. She expects it's going to get really busy next weekend." Nick said.

"I hope so the owner Rick really needs this place to succeed." Blaine said.

"That song was amazing. What inspired that?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm gonna get some air. I really appreciate you guys coming by tonight." Blaine said with a small smile before he headed towards the door and headed out front.

The others looked at each other with concern.

"That can't be good." Thad said.

"I'll be back." Sebastian said as he got up from his seat, grabbed his coat and headed outside.

Sebastian saw that Blaine was off to the side of the building with his arms around himself to try and stay warm in the cool November night air. Sebastian went over to Blaine and placed his coat over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's head snapped up at the touch of the coat and he saw that it was Sebastian.

"You'll freeze out here without a coat." Sebastian said with concern in his eyes.

"I could say the same to you." Blaine said back.

"Ya but I run hot it's not even cold yet to me. And you don't come across as someone who likes winter."

"I hate the winter. I hate being cold and I get cold so easily."

"So why are you out here in the cold night then?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"It's just been a hard day. A really miserable day." Blaine said with pain in his voice.

"I know. That song didn't come from nothing. That song came from pain. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wrote it in the car on the way back into town a couple hours ago." Blaine started.

"So clearly you weren't the one driving. Out of town where?"

"My dad was driving. He got my report from that therapist. He came slamming into my room at eight in the morning. I had barely gotten four hours of sleep. He was pissed that I still hadn't admitted to having a disease. He thought I needed a reminder of what could happen if this therapy didn't work. We drove for two hours, he wouldn't tell me where we were going. He brought me to a conversion camp for the day treatment." Blaine said with hurt in his voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Sebastian asked with rage dripping from his voice.

"It was weird and horrible. Everyone was wearing different shades of black or brown. Apparently any other color would be too feminine to wear. They had me change out of my clothes to wear this brown jumpsuit basically. They gave us a tour and showed us the living quarters. Thirty cots in one room some of the other people didn't even get a blanket or pillow because they had violated their right to have one. One person was even sleeping on the floor. They had rooms where guys were strapped down to chairs and forced to watch heterosexual porn. Another room had the same thing only gay porn and when they got turned on someone used this stick to electrocute them. It's supposed to change their mind into thinking that being gay results in pain so they don't get turned on anymore. Thankfully I spent the day scrubbing this white floor clean with a tooth brush while the supervisor kept dropping mud on the floor for me to clean all over again. For eight hours I got to do that while he said horrible things to me and my dad, someone who I supposed to love me and protect me just stood there and watched and joined in on telling me how I'm disgusting and deserve this." Blaine said as a few tears came down his face.

Sebastian instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into his chest as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not disgusting and you don't deserve any of that."

"I know that. I do. It was just a bad day." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"You should never have had to go through any of that Blaine. What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"Block it all out. Dad said that if I don't start making improvements that he'll put me in there for good. I'm just going to have to play along and block it all out until I can leave."

"You shouldn't have to be going through any of this though. There must be something that can be done about it."

"It's not illegal to go to a conversation camp. I just have to try and deal with it and then I can leave and never come back."

"You shouldn't have to deal with this shit though Blaine. It'll only get worse before August. Isn't there some place you could go to get away from him?"

"No and even if I did he would just come looking for me. I have to stay until I'm eighteen. I'll be fine I just have to block it out and focus on school and work. I'll stay out of the house as much as I can."

"You shouldn't have to hide out from your father. I hate this."

"I'm sorry it's not fair to be telling you this stuff." Blaine said as he pulled away from Sebastian's arms.

"You have to tell someone what has been going on. I'm glad you told me I just wish you didn't have to go through any of this shit."

"Everyone goes through hard times. I'll be fine I have really amazing friends and a job. I'll just turn it into writing and one day I will be making millions off of this pain."

"You are going to be making billions one day Blaine. You got a lot of people that want to make that happen. You know if you ever need to talk or a safe place to be you can always come to me. I'll always let you in."

"I know and I appreciate that I really do. I'll be okay and come August first we can both get the hell out of here and leave the pain behind."

"It's a promise." Sebastian said with a warm smile.

"I need to get in there. Thanks for the talk and the coat." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Anytime."

They headed back inside and Blaine took off Sebastian's coat and handed it to him before he went over to the piano. He smiled at the guys as he sat down and moved on to his next set. Sebastian went over and sat back down in his seat.

"He seems in a better mood." Jeff said.

"He just needed to get something off his chest. He'll be okay he has a lot of friends looking out for him." Sebastian said.

"Why didn't he tell us? We would have understood." Thad said.

"Because understanding and truly understanding are two different things. You guys understand that what he is going through is hard and unfair. But I understand from his point of view. It's not personal it's just I'm gay and I get what he is feeling." Sebastian said trying to get the others to understand why Blaine spoke with him and not them.

"That makes sense. It's easier to talk to someone that would understand everything they are feeling. Is he okay?" Nick asked.

"He'll be fine. His writing might be getting more emotional and darker than normal, but he's using it as an outlet for his anger and pain. It's not a bad thing. There are worse ways he could be going about it." Sebastian said.

"That's true he's not going out and getting drunk or turning into a depressed person. Writing music will be good for him even if no one hears it." Jeff said.

They sat there listening to Blaine play until ten thirty when they had to head back to the dorm for the night. They all left Blaine a tip and waved goodbye before they headed out of the Lounge and back to their cars. When it was midnight Blaine was able to stop playing and call it a night. He got his pay and he was able to get a hundred dollars in tips. He would have to hide that money away in the morning, but for now he didn't want to go home. Blaine headed into his car and turned it on and turned up the heat. He had already grabbed a change of clothes for tomorrow so he wouldn't have to be in the house tonight. Blaine knew it wouldn't be ideal, but for tonight he was going to sleep in his car. He didn't want to be in the house with his father and mother. He didn't want to look at them in the morning. So tonight he was going to crash in his car and he could shower and change at school before it opened. Blaine drove his car to a deserted spot in Lima. This way he would already be close to school in the morning. Once Blaine found the right place where he knew he wouldn't be bugged or be seen he went into the back seat and removed his suit jacket. He put on a sweater as he knew it would get cold with his car being off. He would have to turn it on again in the middle of the night to warm it up again, but he didn't have much of a choice right now. He placed the pillow he took with him on the seat. He laid down and put his thick blanket over himself. Blaine was exhausted so he closed his eyes just thinking about the fact that come August first he would be away from here and in New York City following his dream.


End file.
